Como si nunca hubiese existido
by dark Rachel
Summary: Cuatro años y Forks ha quedado atrás. Edward nunca volvió y Bella continuó con su vida con más o menos suerte. Pero ahora, todo está del revés y tal vez necesite su ayuda. ¿Será capaz de buscarle? ¿Le encontrará? BellaEdward. BellaJacob. Longfic.
1. Prólogo

**Como si nunca hubiera existido.**

_By dark Rachel_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto._

* * *

**Prólogo **

No sé por qué, no puedo entender por qué pasó. Y creo que eso es lo más difícil. Creo que es lo que más me cuesta asimilar. Tal vez si supiera _por qué_, todo sería más sencillo. No mucho más, pero quizás sí un poco.

Quizás entonces simular alegría no sería tan difícil. En ocasiones tengo que acordarme de sonreír, porque nada me causa gracia. Y de hablar, porque paso el día en silencio, en un silencio total y absoluto. Y tal vez sea porque no tengo nada que decir, porque estoy siempre envuelta en esta permanente neblina, como si no hubiera nada más allá. Y tal vez es sólo eso. Que para mí no hay nada más allá.

Hay días que tengo que recordarme quién soy.

Isabella Swan.

Vale, sí. ¿Y qué más¿Sólo soy eso¿Un nombre? Un nombre se puede olvidar, un nombre dentro de diez años puede no significar nada, puede ser sólo un recuerdo borroso. Isabella. O Bella. De cualquier forma… ¿cuál soy¿Soy realmente la Bella que llegó desde Phoenix¿La que se entregó a Edward Cullen, descubriendo que era un vampiro, enamorándose?

¿O soy esta?

¿Soy realmente la que apenas es consciente de lo que hace? No sé si podría aceptarlo. No ahora. No me gusta sentirme así, como si fuera un alma en pena. Pero a veces, cuando intento salir de todo esto, es demasiado. El dolor, lo que hay fuera de este letargo… No podría soportarlo. Aunque peleara, no serviría de nada.

Y es que sólo soy una sombra de lo que fui. Charlie me observa, lo sé bien. Me observa y se entristece, mientras yo sólo puedo comprenderle. Comprenderle pero no hacer nada, porque no puedo.

Cada minuto y cada día es demasiado duro. Me cuesta seguir adelante. Es un esfuerzo casi titánico. Charlie dice que no puede ser tan duro. Lo murmura entre dientes cuando cree que no le oigo. Pero es que quizás yo no soy tan fuerte. Todo el mundo asume que yo puedo con esto, cuando yo sé que soy más débil de lo que todos piensan. Algún día mis fuerzas se irán, mi voluntad se quebrará y todo se derrumbará. Y no quisiera que fuera pronto

Algunas veces me sorprendo a mí misma. Nunca pensé que se me pasara por la cabeza la idea de marcharme, de volver a dejar sólo a Charlie cuando hace tan poco tiempo que me recuperó. Esas veces… pienso que no es justo. ¿Por qué tiene que soportarme¿Por qué tiene que preocuparse por mí de esta forma¿Cuánto tiempo soportará la situación?

_¿Porque es mi padre?_

Tal vez, o tal vez no. Tal vez ni siquiera eso le obligue a soportar bajo su mismo techo a una… una zombie. Porque yo lo intento, intento dejar de serlo, intento sonreír y sentirme feliz, estar alegre. Y no puedo.

De verdad que lo intento,lo intento con todas mis fuerzas. Intento respirar sin que me duela aquí, en el pecho, intento respirar sin que el agujero que llevo aquí dentro se haga más y más grande. Llevo semanas intentando vivir sin él, sin su rostro ni su mirada, sin saber que está cerca.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido."_

¿Tan ciego estaba¿Tan fácil le resultó fingir que creía en aquello¿O realmente creía? A veces pienso que jamás lo olvidaré, ese día, ese momento. Aparece en mis pesadillas, y cuando no son pesadillas también. Se fue. Ya está. Tengo que asumirlo¿no?

Supongo que tiene que haber una forma de seguir adelante, alguna manera de que todo vuelva a estar bien, de que yo vuelva a estar bien. Tiene que haberla. Quizás Charlie y Renée sean la clave, quizás deba pensar en ellos, luchar por ellos. Quizás eso sea todo.

Tengo que intentarlo, lucharé, aunque me duela cada parte de mi ser. Porque hay gente que sí me quiere, gente que no me utiliza hasta que se cansa, gente que piensa en mí, y cuyo amor y cariño no duele. Se merecen que lo haga por ellos, porque ellos quieren quemar el hielo que hay a mi alrededor.

_Adiós Edward Cullen, adiós para siempre._

Bella

* * *

_Es el primer fic largo de Twilight que comencé, y que ahora estoy reeditando. Avisar que es un AU (Alternative Universe), es decir, omito por completo gran parte de los hechos de New Moon. Daré más detalles en el próximo capítulo, no quiero spoilearos (aunque el nombre del fic dice bastante xD)._

_Estará mayoritariamente escrito en tercera persona, aunque habrá partes (como esta última hoja del diario de adolescencia de Bella) que serán en primera persona. Por último, sólo me queda desear que no os defraude, y recordaros que los comentarios son una gran gratificación, y que se aceptan críticas, así que ya sabéis... dadle al Go ;) _


	2. 1 Por ti, mamá

**Como si nunca hubiese existido.**

_By dark Rachel_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto._

* * *

**Capítulo primero**

Por ti, mamá.

Las palabras eran blancas. Y las sábanas. También las cortinas eran blancas. Era todo tan blanco y puro, y tan frío, que tenía que reprimir ese estremecimiento cada vez que entraba en la habitación. Tenía que fingir una sonrisa que no sentía porque, demonios, esa habitación olía a tristeza y muerte; puede que un poco a nostalgia. A los últimos días de alguien que se agarraba a la vida y no quería soltarla. Y Bella se limitaba a sonreír y acercarse, tomarle la mano y darle un beso en la frente, rezando interiormente porque todo se arreglara.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, mamá?

Renée giraba el rostro hacia ella y le dirigía aquella mirada perdida que hacía que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Quizás un poco más abajo. Hablaban durante un rato, a media voz, de la universidad de Bella, de las últimas noticias interesantes que habían salido en el informativo y, a veces, de Charlie y de Forks. Cuando anochecía, Bella cogía sus cosas y se marchaba a casa a estudiar.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero aquel día algo cambió. Cuando salió de la habitación, pensando ya en su visita del día siguiente, el doctor Coleman la llamó a su consulta. El doctor Coleman era un hombre alto, de cabello cano y mirada implacable que había tratado a su madre durante los últimos meses, y ahora le tenía frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con un gesto aún más serio que de costumbre. Justo un día después de que llegara la noticia de un posible donante.

-¿Se imagina por qué quiero hablar con usted, señorita Swan? -le preguntó una vez se hubieron sentado en su despacho.

-No. -mintió, desviando la mirada.

-Se trata del donante. -suspiró y siguió hablando mientras se limpiaba las gafas, con esa mirada cansada-. No existe compatibilidad. Siempre es probable que llegue otro, pero tienes que pensar…

No había donante. Bella no escuchó nada más, porque _no había donante_ y eso lo cambiaba todo. De arriba abajo. Su vida, su existencia. Ella al completo acaba de condenarse. Sabía que si perdía a Renée… No quería ni pensarlo, era demasiado oscuro el abismo que se abría a sus pies, esperando un leve temblor para hacerla caer.

* * *

El teléfono volvía a sonar. Era la tercera vez que escuchaba su irritante cantinela desde la cocina, y la tercera vez que no se dignaba a cogerlo. Aún no sabía cómo podría decirle a Charlie que no, no había donante. Y que la esperanza de encontrar uno en el poco tiempo que le quedaba era… ínfima. Por no decir inexistente. Suspiró cuando por fin el teléfono dejó de sonar y decidió que sería mejor dedicarse a hacer algo provechoso; tal vez así dejaría de pensar. 

Pero pensar era su especialidad y no pudo dejar de hacerlo cuando, al sentarse en su escritorio, vio aquella foto. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

El calendario decía que habían pasado cuatro años desde que había abandonado Forks y, sin embargo, seguía embargándole esa tristeza insana. Ya no era el dolor de antes, no era el dolor que le hizo volcarse en Jacob o el que finalmente le hizo salir huyendo, marcharse y no volver. Ni aquel dolor que hizo que, cuando llegó a casa de Renée, aún tuviera lágrimas en los ojos. No, eso había terminado. Habían sido unas semanas terribles, puede que algunos meses, pero levantó el vuelo. Tal vez porque era más fuerte de lo que siempre había creído. Terminó el instituto y entró en la universidad, conoció gente, incluso aprendió a divertirse sin él.

Claro que nunca pensó que vendría un nuevo golpe, ni siquiera se lo planteó. Y ahora la casa de Renée era demasiado grande y fría, y tenía miedo porque si ella no volvía… siempre le parecería tan grande y fría como en esos momentos. Las fotos estaban por todas partes, se lo gritaban a la cara: _"Te vas a quedar sola. Otra vez. Sola, sola¡sola!"._

Y no podía, no lo haría. 

Renée no iba a dejarla sola.

* * *

-¿Charlie?

Bella se quedó allí parada, en la puerta, mirando fijamente a su padre. Cuando el timbre había sonado unos minutos antes, no había imaginado verle a él. No se había imaginado que viajaría desde Forks para… ¿para qué? Se mordió el labio, pensando que tal vez le había preocupado el hecho de que su hija no le cogiera el teléfono durante tres días. Era lógico, al fin y al cabo. Finalmente, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

-¿Has estado fuera?

-No. Deja las maletas en la habitación de invitados y… si quieres puedes darte una ducha y descansar. O puedo preparar algo.

Habló atropelladamente, sin darle tiempo a interrumpirle.

-Bella¿qué ocurre?

Bajo sus ojos se extendías dos surcos oscuros, fruto del insomnio y las lágrimas, llevaba el pelo totalmente desordenado en un híbrido entre trenza y moño mal puesto, y a pesar de que casi era mediodía, aún iba en pijama. Ella desvió la mirada, tragó saliva y entró al salón. Suspiró.

-El donante.

-¿El donante de Renée? Lo recuerdo¿por qué¿Qué ocurre¿Ya está todo preparado?

-No. -cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas-. No hay donante, Charlie, porque no son compatibles.

* * *

Renée dormía plácidamente, sin aparentes preocupaciones ni cavilaciones. O al menos, sin más preocupaciones que las que tenía cuatro días antes. Charlie se acercó a la cama y le tomó de la mano, mientras su hija les miraba desde la puerta, pero no despertó. Era una sensación extraña. Después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar cerca. Y tenía que ser en esas circunstancias. La madre de su hija moría y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"_Frustrante."_

Un sollozo a su espalda; Isabella lloraba, sentada en el suelo y con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Cuando era pequeña soñó mil veces aquel reencuentro. Papá y mamá. Juntos. Y sin embargo, en ese instante, rezaba a dioses que ni siquiera conocía para que todo se solucionase de pronto y Charlie nunca tuviera que volver. No en esas circunstancias.

* * *

-Es más de medianoche.

-Ajám.

-¿No vas a irte a la cama?

Lentamente, levantó la vista de los apuntes y miró a su padre. Esa mirada preocupada y el ceño fruncido. Nada que la animara y le diese motivos para ser optimista. Suspiró y clavó su mirada en un punto inexacto entre el hombro de su padre y el aparador.

-¿Qué pasará si…? -enmudeció. No tenía valor para terminar la frase-. ¿Qué ocurriría si no hubiese nuevo donante? No sé… no sé qué sería de mí.

Y aquella frase, dicha a trompicones entre el deseo de llorar y las ganas de mantenerse en pie, justo en el epicentro de una tormenta interior que amenazaba con destruirla, decía mucho más. Hablaba de un dolor que Charlie pensó que ya habría olvidado, pero que no parecía abandonarla. Y la volvió a ver como en aquellos días. Triste y sola, desamparada y demasiado pequeña para un mundo tan grande y tan cruel. 

-Será duro. Pero aprenderás a vivir con ello. Todos lo hacemos con el tiempo. Y eres lo suficientemente mayor para vivir sola. 

-¿Y qué pasa si no puedo? Ella fue la única que…

La abrazó, la apretó contra su pecho, mientras le prometía a media voz que cuidaría de ella. Como sólo un padre puede hacerlo. Porque no podía verla así; no soportaba verla tan destruida.

Y ella tampoco soportaba verse así, llorando, rezando mientras esperaban un donante que era posible que nunca llegará. Le costaba quedarse allí cuando en el fondo sabía que podía hacer _algo._ Tenía una oportunidad. Era difícil, casi imposible, pero allí estaba, al alcance de su mano. Podía intentarlo, sólo eso.

"_Por ti, mamá"._

* * *

_Como veis, sigo reescribiendo, aunque pensaráis que ya lo había dejado xD Es diferente, muy diferente. Tomo la idea inicial y la transformo casi completamente. Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, críticas o halagos, flames o apoyo, todo es bienvenido ;)_

_dark Rachel._


End file.
